Skit From Hell: The Trilogy
by The BraidedBakaGami
Summary: it looks as if our "perfect soldier" is being attacked by ******!!!!!! Part 2 is up!


LADY CHIBI AND BRAIDEDBAKAGAMI'S SKIT  
  
Disclaimer- we don't own anything. Capheese?  
  
relena- heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
narrarator- this is the end of the world for our perfect soldier!  
Heero: I'm your boyfriend, I made out with you, what more do you want?!  
relena- :-D glad you asked!  
Heero: *swallows nervously*  
relena- c'mere!!!!!!! (lunges on heero)  
narrarator- oh the humanity!  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
relena- (starts to take off heero's clothes)  
narrarator- ewwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero:*passes out*  
narrarator- all of a sudden heero rips relena off! we are saved!!!!!!!!  
Thank god!!!  
relena- (jumps on heero naked! Heeor fins out that relena is flat-chested)  
narrarator- eeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero:well this sucks...  
relena- ill get breast implants sooon!!!!!!  
Heero: yay!!!  
relena- i thought you hated me like that!  
Heero: If I have a stalker I'd prefer her to be hot  
relena- oh ok!  
relena- (goes in a frying pan that was burning for an hour)  
relena- oww!  
relena- you sure this is right?  
Heero:ummmm....  
Heero: oh well...atleast she'll leave me alone...  
relena- hellllllllllloooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
relena- (starts to make out with heero)  
Heero: oh well...  
relena- dont you see my breast implants?  
Heero: now you're getting it!!  
relena- (whines) i have them right?  
Heero: I think so...  
relena- (takes out gun, poins it on heero's head and makes him watch the teletubbies again)  
Heero: YES!!! YOU HAVE THE IMPALaNTS!!  
relena- (turns off tv) now thats more like it!  
relena- now what are you gonna do to me now?  
Heero: ummmmmmm....I'll marry you...  
relena- oh really!!!!!!!?  
Heero: Yes.  
relena- well good because we're already maried!  
relena- i already got us married!  
Heero: WHAT?!  
relena- now we could have a little fun.....  
relena- shut up!  
relena- you're my bitch so shut up!  
relena- (cracks whip into pieces)  
Heero: *shuts up*  
relena- thats better!  
relena- i might as well do IT with you but......  
relena- since there's a KID in here  
relena- we'll watcha the teletubbies!  
Heero: *still quite*  
Heero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Heero: anything but that!  
relena- CORRECTION! YOU'll watcha the teletubbies by yourself one!  
relena- BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: *starts crying*   
relena- ahah! my bitch is crying!  
Heero:*continues crying*  
relena- (cracks whip) shut up!  
Heero: *shuts up and crawls to Relena's feet on all fours*  
heero- (naked)  
relena- agghhh!!!! sick!  
relena- (runs out and kills herself)  
Heero: MWAHAHA!!!  
narrarator- but sadly... relena comes back from hell!  
relena- the relenagami is back from hell!  
Heero: save me!!!  
duo- helllo there heero! watcha doing?  
Heero: Save me Duo!!! Relena is gonna kill me!!!!  
duo- well i cant do it! she's too weird and crazy! for my powers to handle ask clownigami!  
narrarator-duo goes away while heero is being tortured  
Heero: TROWA!!! save me!!!!  
trowa- (sign language) clownigami at your service  
Heero: SAVE ME!!!!  
trowa- (sign language) wish i could but relena's too crazy for my powers. ask peaceagami  
narrarator- trowa leaves  
Heero: SAVE ME QUATRE!!!!  
quatre- hey heero! i see you are getting tortured by relenagami!  
Heero: yes! save me QUATRE!!!!  
quatre- dude! it sounds like your gay or something! ask justicegami!  
narrarator-0 quatre leaves  
Heero: SAVE ME WUFEI!!!!!  
wufei- injustice! relena's torturing a man!  
wufei- how disgraceful!  
Heero: SAVE ME!!!  
wufei- you're a man! do it yourself!  
narrarator- before wufei leaves, he shivers and runs like hell  
Heero: I can't!!!  
relenagami- BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
Heero: I'm all alone....  
relenagami- no one will be stronger than me because i am relenagami!!!!!!!!  
narrarator- all of a suddden  
narrarator- sailor moon comes and kills relenagami!  
Heero: My hero!!!  
usagi( sailor moon)- c'mere! i've got real ones unlike her!  
Heero: *crawls to usagi*  
usagi- and they're really big!!!!!  
Heero:take me with you!!!  
usagi- might as welll cheat on mamoru  
usagi- ( screws heero)  
Heero: YAY!!!  
nararator- hey! none of that crap here!  
usagi and heero- (stops)  
usagi and heero- (whines)  
Heero: *pouts*  
narrarator- here's a closet for you 2 to screw in okay?  
Heero: drags usagi into closet  
both of them- screws each other like hell  
narrator: .......  
narrarator- and relenagami is killed. usagi and heero are screwing each other. and THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: so how'd you like it?  
ChibiAngel281: very much1  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: cool  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: well ecverybody  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: .....  
ChibiAngel281: It was funny as hell!!!  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: clap ok?  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: yeah yeah that too  
ChibiAngel281: *applause is heard*  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: but we need some attention!!!!!  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: more!  
ChibiAngel281: *more applause*  
OmaeOKorosuBakay: stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oww my ears! 


End file.
